Visions
by Melena Marquis
Summary: Relena having mysterious meetings? Hidden people on the diplomat's compound. Definetely sounds like a typical episode, but it's not... Wanna see why? Well, you'll have to read.
1. The Meeting

Visions  
  
Lately I know I've been doing a lot of stuff with the children, well in this story the children are still there, but…. Well, just wait and see.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Pacifica and Justice belong to Quality Paiges. Uno is my older sister's, but Mitchell is mine.   
  
Relena left Heero standing at the door. She walked into a "Secure Room," that had been turned into a conference room. Everyone knew she had a meeting with some high rank official, but no one could figure out where from. This official wasn't here yet.   
  
Heero still had the capability to hear what went on in the conference room. As lest she didn't know about that. He saw the official coming down the hall with his body guard. He didn't get a good look at the guard as she stationed herself next to him in a similar stance, but he did see a long dark blond pony tail.   
  
The man she was with quietly slipped into the office. Relena looked up from a set of papers on the conference table, "Justice," she said quietly. He nodded and pointed to his ear. He returned the nod "You came," she began slowly, "To discuss the sudden diminishment of technology in you area, did you not?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Relena," said the man softly. "With the diminishment in technology my people are starving. My fellow governors gripe when we need to spend so much on imported food."   
  
"Well," Relena started hesitantly. "The source you requested for these technologies is unavailable. They've stopped producing what you require." She saw his face wilt and a touch of a smile hit her face. "However, the WhiteFish Association might be willing to help your cause."   
  
In the hall, Heero looked sideways at his companion. She seemed slightly shorter than him, but the long hair made her seem a little taller. Her uniform was much like the Preventer's one he had on. There were only two things different, she had a cap on that had the lettering UP on it, and she had a miniskirt on. He could just make out the print at the bottom of the skirt. It read Soldier's Daughter in red. He skimmed back up to her face again. The corner of her mouth tipped up in a smile. Her eye was on him. "Trying to figure out what I am?" she murmured just loud enough fo he could hear her. He gave no indication that he heard her though. Her smile grew slightly.   
  
Justice and Relena walked out. Justice was about his own height, with a similar hair color, Justice's was lighter though. The length was about Heero's, or so it might have been had it not been slicked back. Justice's eyes were a lighter shade of blue than his own. They had a familiar look about them, but he couldn't figure out from where. He was fit, but not to a soldier's standards.   
  
Relena handed Justice an envelope. "If you WCA won't listen to you, give them this," she said as he took the envelope from her. He nodded as Relena turned to the guard, and Justice put the envelope away. "Pacifica?" she asked her face soft and smiling.   
  
Pacifica nodded before saying, "Soldier's Daughter, 221." Her eyes got uncharacteristically bright as she said, "Miss Relena." Relena leaned over and hugged her tightly. Pacifica looked startled before she returned the hug. She pulled away quickly though. "We have to go Justice," she threw a glance at Heero as she continues. "Game One will be waiting." She turned sharply to Heero. "Goodbye Soldier," she said briskly before following Justice out.   
  
Relena stood watching them go sadly. "I really wish that we had a chance to visit. Especially those two, no correction, especially Soldier's Daughter, and myself," she said turning towards her room. Heero looked at her, slightly puzzled but not willing to ask. "You know, the Soldier's Daughters are the worst off of the lot." She paused for a minute to consider the others. "Except for Soldier's Orphans, because Soldier's Orphans don't even have Soldier to help." She smirked, she knew she was giving more away than she should, but oh well. The way things were going with Soldier's Daughter, and World Prince, 221, everyone here would know soon.   
  
Soldier, Heero thought to himself, that's what Soldier's Daughter, 221, Pacifica, called me. Does Relena mean me when she says that Soldier's Orphans don't have Soldier to help? Where exactly were they from? Relena seems to know them, but they make her sad, why? The boy, Justice, doesn't seem a threat, but she did. She seems like she knew it too. She knew I thought her a threat, but she didn't confront me on it. She seemed to know what I was thinking as well, even though I know I didn't show her anything.   
  
Relena smiled when they got to her room. Blackbird, she thought, Blackbird's their only hope. She glanced over her shoulder at Heero, "No appointments this eating, so where are we eating?"   
  
Heero looked around the room before he answered, "The White Starlet was secured earlier today. We shouldn't have a problem." Heero paced her room as she got ready. He'd been keeping his surprise for weeks. No one knew not even the jeweler. Heero's mouth tilted slightly as he thought about the night he'd snuck into the jewelry store and paid for the merchandise he'd 'stolen.' He had kept it till the story died down. His smiled disappeared as she emerged from the bath room. "Maxwell and his family will be joining us at the restaurant," Heero told her quietly as she approached him. She presented her back to him and passed a necklace over her shoulder. "Trowa is at the circus," he continued. Relena pulled her hair out of the way as he said, "Quatre has a business meeting, and Wufei is on duty."   
  
She turned around to face him smiling, "Catherine is with her brother, Dorothy has disappeared again, and if Wufei has duty Sally does as well. My brother and Noin are still on their honeymoon." Relena proceeded Heero out the door and down to the waiting car.   
  
Dinner was great. Duo opted for a good old American stake. Hilde had the fettuccini Alf redo with beef. Heero had a sushi mix, and Relena had a light salad. Uno had a cheeseburger and curly fries as she was only five, while Mitchell, just turning one, had a little off of every one's plate. Dinner was quiet, fun, and elegant. They were surrounded by a dull murmur, and even duller music. Once or twice Relena thought she saw a dark blond head coming towards her, but no one ever approached.   
  
After dinner Heero drove them back to her rooms in the state houses. Heero smiled as he followed his charge into her rooms. She took off her jewelry as she walked into her bathroom. As Heero finished his rounds he saw her standing in front of her dresser, and jewelry box, putting away her ornaments from the night. He slipped up behind her and hugged her around the waist. She smiled at him in the mirror, and he finally smiled back.   
  
"Relena," he said softly. "I have something to ask you." He met her teary eyes in the mirror. Her bottom lip trembled.   
  
"Yes?" came the shaky voice quietly.   
  
He took her shoulder and turned her around. Kneeling before her silently, he slipt a hand into his pocket while taking her left hand in his. He pulled a small black velvet box out and flipped it open in front of her. "Relena Darlian - Peacecraft, will you marry me?" he asked expression less.   
  
Relena stood there, silent tears glistening in her eyes. It took her a few moments, but hse found her voice and said "Yes, always and forever." She stood there, laughing and crying as Heero slipped the ring onto her hand.   
  
Heero stood, not really surprised she said yes. He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Let's keep this between us for now, alright? We can tell the others slowly, and quietly," he said softly in her ear. She nodded. He pushed her away with a small smiled on her face.   
  
She happened to glance over his shoulder and saw a familiar blond head, in the window.   



	2. The First Shot

Visions  
  
Part II: The First Shot and The Truth of The Twins  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and Quality Paiges owns the original ideas for Pacifica and Justice. This version of them though is my own invention! I hope people don't think I'm smart enough or old enough to have come up with the time/space continuum either, cuz I didn't.   
  
===============================================================  
  
She happened to glance over his shoulder and saw a familiar blond head, in the window. Her eyes opened wide, and Heero spun around. He saw a face in the window, and brought his gun out to shoot her.   
  
Pacifica saw Heero going for his gun, and tried to dodge out of the way, but she wasn't quite fast enough. She got shot in the upper left arm. Without crying out, she made her way back to a small tear in the time/space continuum. She stepped through biting her lip. Her father stood on the other side. He turned around to see her step through the portal.   
  
She looked him over as she pulled the bullet out of her slowly. He stood about the same height as she. His hair, once deep brown, was now streaked with gray, but it still fell to cover his eyes nicely. His eyes, they were Prussian blue. Such a pretty blue, but her eyes were the same color as her mother's. Her father's build was slim, not bulky like some of the other people she knew.   
  
"So who shot you?" asked her father, as if he already knew the answer.   
  
"You did!" she replied indignantly as she inspected her arm to see if she needed to sew it up, or just wrap it.   
  
The older Heero smiled, "I told you so," he stepped over to look at the wound himself. "You shouldn't have gone back that quickly, and no you don't need to sew it, just wrap it good." He said softly. "How was Justice?"   
  
Pacifica picked up a roll of gauze from the first aide kit. "He was fine. He seemed a bit stressed out, but who wouldn't be," she said softly.  
  
"And your mother?" Heero's words came out in a hoarse whisper.   
  
"He said she's fine. The rumor has it that she's pregnant, but he said it's just that. A rumor," Pacifica said as she finished with the gauze and replaced it in the kit.   
  
"I can't wait to see her again. It's been ten long years, with out her," Heero said softly.  
  
"And it's all my fault, isn't it Dad?" Pacifica put the first aide kit on the shelf and turned to her father with tears in her eyes. "If I hadn't have had that birth defect, that required me to go to a specialist, we would have been with Mom for these last ten years!"   
  
"Pacifica, that's not true. There are a million other ways that I could have been taken from your mother. That you could have been taken from your mother," he said softly. "I can think of a few that are far more permanent. Such as death, I'd've taken a bullet for your mother, and died doing it. You could have been killed a million times over."   
  
Pacifica sat on the steps, her eyes bright with the unshed tears of years, "It's still my fault."  
  
Heero shook his head, "No it's not. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I'm the one that was attached to the zero systems, you just inherited it."   
  
She looked up at him imploringly, "How many more times do I have to go back?"   
  
"Until we get help, the help we need," Heero said quietly.   
  
===============================================================  
  
Guys, here's the deal, in case you didn't get it. In Pacifica's time line, and consequently Justice's, they were born twins. At birth Pacifica was diagnosed with a disease, but the doctor's couldn't pinpoint it to cure it. So she was sent to the farthest colony from Earth, with her father, Heero Yuy, as her mother had to stay and give lectures. While Heero was off with Pacifica a war broke out. The two pairs haven't seen each other in ten years. Heero has raised Pacifica and can relax around her, Relena raised Justice. Paci's disease will be discussed later. They way they travel through time was given to Paci and Justice when they flew zero systems, they've been time and dimension hopping for awhile now.   
  
Thank you, please R&R  
  
~Mel  



	3. The Council Room

Visions - III   
  
By Mel   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, I don't own the original Ideas for Paci and Just, I do however, own this version. For the originals go read The Child or War and Peace, by Quality Paiges, or perhaps it was the, The Children or War and Peace.   
  
===============================================================  
  
Pacifica's father watched as his daughter, completed the preparations for the dimension hopping flight. "Now," he said softly, "Don't forget to save you're mother at the meeting, not just the wedding alright?"   
  
She nodded as she glanced over her shoulder. "Don't worry Dad, I won't forget. You just keep watch here, and don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone alright?"   
  
He nodded as she locked herself into the tiny machine. He smiled slightly as she took off, completely professional, and every inch the perfect soldier.   
  
Pacifica was totally concentrating on the job. She typed in and marked her spot in time and space as to where she wanted to go. Justice would be meeting her there in a little bit, but for now, she was on her own to save her mother's life in the bombing at the UEAS building. No, she thought, right now it's the ESUN building. Then she disappeared from her own familiar space.   
  
===============================================================  
  
When she landed, she got out and changed into an appropriate outfit for the meeting. It was just another uniform. The outfit was a short skirt of a navy blue color, but not so short as her khaki uniform. The top was a white blouse with an over jacket. The jacket had the initials P.Y.S.D. on it. As she pulled her hair up into a bun, she looked into the mirror. Just before walking out the door she tucked the gun she normally carried with her into the back of her skirt within easy reach, should it become necessary.   
  
===============================================================  
  
Relena had given these speeches a dozen times, and this time was no different. She stood on stage. Behind the same podium, with Heero watching her from the same spot. She faked the enthusiasm that had long ago died out.   
  
She quietly made her speech for the necessity of peace. Then, just in the middle of it, about five things happened all at the same time, first she was shoved aside, followed by one gunshot. Then as another shot cracked, the podium she had been standing behind exploded. Lastly, there was a commotion at the back of the auditorium.   
  
When Relena's vision cleared she saw the same young woman that accompanied Justice to her meeting cursing under her breath, and holding a bleeding arm. Then Pacifica looked right at where her father was hiding. "Look," she said calmly, as confusion raged all around her. "Once, was fine, but twice is too twice to many times!" Pacifica stopped and pulled a bottle of antiseptic from her pocket and applied it expertly. "Are you alright Miss Relena?" she asked not looking up from her wound.   
  
"Yes, I'm all right Pacifica," Relena said, looking up at Heero.   
  
The crowd at the back of the hall that had been trying to make its way out parted suddenly, as two sharp gunshots went off. "And the next," came a happy voice, "Hits someone!" A woman in blue jeans and a black t-shirt, slid the gun back into her jeans. She looked up so her violet eyes could be seen from under the baseball cap she wore. "Come on Paci, let's go! You were late!"   
  
Pacifica nodded and darted down from the stage. "See you later Miss Relena!" She called over her shoulder, before disappearing into the crowd.   
  
Heero suddenly appeared at her side, his right hand holding his left arm. "She got you I see," said Relena with a smile. "Well don't worry about it, the bomb wasn't hers. Killing me would kill herself and her organization, and her plans for the future, so she's not going to be attempting to take my life anytime soon. However, she may take a few pot shots at you."   
  
Heero nodded, "Come on," he said before taking her shoulder and leading her out of the building into the waiting car.   
  
===============================================================  
  
Paci and her friend walked out into the night unobserved. Paci looked at her, "Bye night eyes," she said quietly before turning away.   
  
"Bye soldier girl," said the other one before disappearing in an opposite direction.   
  
===============================================================  
  
Heero and Relena planned a small wedding, but of course, they had to let in all the news cameras and all the publicity, and a million other things. Then naturally, there was Heero's take on security. So the whole thing got over board in a matter of a few minutes.   
  
The three adults, Noin, Zechs, and Une, watched the scene play out for about two months. They watched things get crazier and crazier. Finally they decided to step in and take this wedding into their own hands, or it would never get done.   
  
Finally, about six months after the proposal, every thing was in place to happen. Every one was getting ready to have an enjoyable time at a memorable wedding.   
  
===============================================================  
  
The Preventer's weren't the only people preparing for the wedding, oh no. There was the faction that Paci, Justice, and 'Night-eyes,' were opposed to preparing to work yet again at this.   
  
Then of course, there were the twins themselves. About a week before the wedding they met and discussed plans. "Ok," Justice said. "I'll go after the guy, you'll do the big heroic stuff right?" Pacifica nodded and went back to cooking dinner for the two of them.   
  
===============================================================  
  
Finally on the day of the wedding everything was going as planned. In almost every corner, but not Paci and Justice's. They were barely walking out of the house as the wedding march started!  
  
Relena walked up the aisle looking happy and content. She held Zech's arm and watched Heero and her new life get ever nearer. Just as she was about to take Heero's hand a shot rang out through the church.   
  
===============================================================  
  
Well, well, well will she get out of it alive? Will Heero? Or is the bullet aimed at someone entirely different?   
  
Please R&R   
  
~Mel   



End file.
